Fighting To Be Heard
by Ghostwriter
Summary: A reporter comes to Horizon, intending to prove that the school's a joke, but ends up getting more than she bargained for.
1. The Reporter

FIGHTING TO BE HEARD

DISCLAIMERAUTHOR'S NOTE

Hello, Horizon! No, I haven't abandoned Higher Ground, people, even though it may have seemed like I had. I've just been busy with school and working on a series in Power Rangers. While I'm not finished with the series, I am currently in between episodes and decided to send in this HG fic. I want to thank JolinarCarter for putting many of my HG stories in their archive. I am deeply honored that you liked my work that much. I'd also like to urge Keke1 and Melms213 to continue with their stories. The wait is driving me crazy! This story **does** have a reporter at Horizon just like in "Exposed", but unlike Angela, this reporter **isn**'**t** undercover. As usual, original characters belong to Fox Family. I only own the reporter, Belinda Jordan and boss, Michael Peters. And as far as I know, I made up the name of the paper. And just so you know where this story is being placed, this is directly after "Because I Love You", but Kat hasn't graduated yet and Shelby's younger sister, Jess is a Cliffhanger.

CHAPTER ONE: THE REPORTER

Belinda Jordan, star reporter of _D.C. Gazette_, stared at her boss, Michael Peters.

"Why aren't you supporting me in this?" she wondered.

"Because I honestly don't think an article on a school for troubled teens in the mountains is hard hitting news," Michael replied.

"Michael, come on. These kinds of schools are a joke and everyone knows it. I just want to prove it," Belinda protested.

"Belinda, are you sure it's worth it?" Michael wondered.

"Of course it's worth it, Michael. I mean, come on. I'll bet you anything that Horizon is just another school that has loused up in trying to straighten out a bunch of spoiled, rich brats and I'll get the story to prove it," Belinda said.


	2. Susan's Surprise

DISCLAIMER

It's still not mine. It still belongs to Fox Family. Except for Belinda and Michael of course. Those two are mine.

At Mt. Horizon High School, sixteen-year old Scott Barringer smiled at his girlfriend sixteen-year old Shelby Merrick.

"I'm so glad we're still together," he said.

"I'm glad you came back," she responded. Just then, Shelby's younger sister, fourteen-year old Jess Merrick walked up.

"Scott, Peter wants to see you," she reported. Scott groaned.

"Man, what could he want? I didn't do anything," he stated.

"Well, you better go," his girlfriend advised. With another groan, Scott headed for the admittance lodge. He knocked on the door and was told to come in.

"You wanted to see me?" the boy asked.

"Someone here to see you," Peter Scarbrow said. At first, Scott was confused, and then a blond woman stepped out of the shadows.

"Mom? Whawhat are you doing here? What's going on?" he wondered.

"Scott, I'm here to sue your father," Susan Boyd stated.

"For what? Stupidity?" Scott asked.

"Custody," was Susan's answer.


	3. Who Would You Rather Live With?

DISCLAIMER

It's not mine, but Fox Family's. I **do** however own Michael and Belinda. And in case you're wondering, it's PG-13 because in later chapters, there are going to be some abuse scenes between Scott and Elaine, some flashbacks, some not. Rest assured, this **is** a fic where Elaine goes **down**.

Scott stared at mother, not saying a word. Then, "Wait. What?"

"Scott, it was very irresponsible of your father to create an environment that put you in danger," Susan said.

"You're talking about when he was traveling all the time and left me alone with Elaine, aren't you?" Scott realized.

"Yes, I am," Susan answered. "Now, I realize that from what you told me, he didn't about the abuse at that particular time, but as soon as you told him, he had a responsibility to protect you. But he didn't," she continued.

"I don't know about this," Scott said. "I mean, he's still my father," he stated.

"Scott, you don't have to make any decisions right away," Peter assured him.

"Right," Scott said.

"But Scott, tell meif CPS or somebody else asks youwho would you rather live with if you weren't at Horizon, your mother, or your father?" Peter queried. For a moment, the boy was silent.

"Scott?" Susan queried.

"If I wasn't at Horizon…I'd want to live with **you**," Scott stated.

"Okay then," Susan said.

"I'll make the call," Peter declared. Then, he sat at his desk and began dialing.


	4. Coming To Horizon

DISCLAIMER

Nope, not Scott and the other Higher Ground characters aren't mine. I can only claim Michael and Belinda.

Belinda turned on the road to Agnes. The woman looked around. Seeing the country, she snorted in disbelief. There was no way a bunch of kids could survive out here. Horizon had to be a sham. It was just a ploy to attract clients. If Horizon was **really** for a bunch of delinquents, it'd be in a city that was heavily populated and located in some kind of a lockdown facility.

"I need some music," she declared. She turned on her radio. Immediately, hard rock came out of the speakers. The woman tapped her foot to the beat of the song. Presently, she came upon a sign that said _Welcome To Mt. Horizon_.

"Pulitzer, here I come," grinned Belinda.


	5. The Notice

DISCLAIMER

Okay, I know I made it look like they were about to meet Belinda, but I **really** wanted to put this chapter up before I forgot abut it. This chapter has my first flashback. I don't know what Martin Barringer does for a living, but since Scott told Shelby in "The Kids Stay In The Picture" that he had traveled a lot, I'm just gonna put him in sales. always wondered what had made Martin finally believe Scott about Elaine. I mean, I honestly doubt that he just woke up one day and thought 'You know, I believe my son'. And if you don't like what I have, alternative suggestionsas long as they're politeare welcomed. Anything you don't recognize belongs to me, the rest belongs to Fox Family.

In his office, Martin Barringer sat at his desk, filing paperwork.

"Okay, we made a two thousand dollar profit on **that** sale and a fifteen hundred dollar profit on **that** sale," the man muttered. A knock on his door brought him out of his reverie.

"Enter," the man stated. The door opened to reveal his secretary, Marie Cranston.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, sir, but this came for you. They said it was important," she apologized. Confused, he took the envelope. Marie watched as he opened it. The man's face darkened.

"Mr. Barringer, what's wrong?" the secretary wondered.

"It's from my ex-wife. I'm being sued," he answered.

"Sued? For what?" she asked.

"Custody of my son," he responded.

"Wasn't he the one" Marie began to ask.

"Who was raped by my second wife? Yes," Martin interrupted darkly. His mind drifted back to night he had found out that Elaine had indeed raped Scott.

_Martin and Elaine kissed passionately._

_"Oh. Oh, baby," Elaine breathed._

_"Baby, Lover, Beautiful," Martin murmured._

_"Say you love me," Elaine urged. Martin just continued to kiss her._

_"Come on, say you love me," Elaine whined. His only answer was more kisses._

_"Scotty, say you love me," Elaine whined again. Martin pulled back._

_"What did you just say?" he asked._

_"IInothing," Elaine stammered._

_"You said 'Scotty'. You said my **son**'**s** name," Martin snapped._

_"Martin, I" Elaine tried to explain._

_"You had sex with my son? How could you?" Martin interrupted furiously._

_"Martin, really, I" Elaine tried once again._

_"Just go. Just take your things and get out of here. I never want to see you again," Martin said, interrupting her a second time. Elaine slid off the bed and went to the closet, where she gathered up her things. Martin couldn't even watch as she passed him on her way out._

"Sir?" Marie asked, breaking into his trance.

"Thank you, Marie. That will be all," Martin told her.

"Yes, sir," Marie responded. With that, she left the office.


	6. First Impression

DISCLAIMER

Now, if you guys haven't figured out that I don't own these brilliant characters except for Belinda Jordan, you must be staying up too late.

Belinda parked her car and walked up to the school. A man walked up to meet her.

"Hello, I'm Peter Scarbrow," he greeted.

"Belinda Jordan. I work for the _D.C. Gazette_," Belinda introduced herself.

"A reporter? Beautiful," Peter said with a grimace.

"Well, I'd for one would **love** to see your beautiful school," Belinda gushed. Peter raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really?" he asked.

"Yes. I've heard **so** much about it," Belinda continued.

"Well, then, right this way," Peter said. With that, he led her into the school. In the main lodge, Sixteen-year old Katherine Cabot and her fellow Cliffhangers were gathered at a table.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could have some decorations like this…" Katherine said.

"Wow. That looks so beautiful," Jess stated.

"It's a little babyish, don't ya think?" sixteen-year old David Ruxton queried. Sixteen-year old Ezra Friedkin smacked him.

"Guys, be nice," sixteen-year old Juliette "Jules" Waybourne chided.

"So, what's **her** story?" Belinda wondered, whipping out a notebook and pen.

"Kat's getting ready for graduation," Peter explained. The woman scribbled something in her notebook. It was just like she had thought: it was just a regular school for spoiled kids. This would make a great article! Just then, a door banged open.

"NO WAY! FORGET IT!" a voice shouted. Belinda watched in fascination as a blond-haired boy stomped out of an office. At his heels were two blond women.

"Scott, honey, it's the only way," one of the blond women said.

"I SAID NO!" Scott screamed.

"Scott, it'd help your case," the other blond woman told him.

"No! No way! I am not calling CPS!" Scott shouted. Belinda stared. CPS? What was going on here?


	7. More Troubled Than They Look

DISCLAIMER

Nope, it's not mine. It belongs to Fox Family. Except for Belinda of course. And you guys won't believe this, but I'm watching CSI: Miami and it said that Kyle J. Downes (Ezra) is in it!

Belinda continued to stare. CPS? Why would this kid need CPS?

"What's going on? Sophie?" Peter queried as the other Cliffhangers walked up.

"Susan and I told Scott that he'd have to go to CPS to explain why he wanted to live with her and he just lost it," Sophie explained.

"Oye, mano. Why don't you just talk to them?" sixteen-year old Augusto "Auggie" Ciceros suggested.

"Why? So I can be humiliated again? Unh-uh. No way," Scott declared, shaking his head.

"Scott, I know you're upset" Sophie began to say.

"No, you don't! You don't know! Youyou don't know what it was liketelling that guy **everything**! And then, she played her trump card!" Scott cried, tears beginning to fall. Meanwhile, Belinda had recovered from her shock and had begun to write. Presently, Peter noticed this. Before she could stop him, the man plucked the small book from her hands.

"You can't use this," he told her. Belinda just stared at him.

"You can't do that!" she protested.

"Yeah, I can," was his response. Belinda made a noise of frustration. Then, she looked at Scott who was frantically running his fingers through his hair. Maybe she had been wrong about this place. These kids were **way** more messed up than she thought.


	8. Calling CPS

DISCLAIMER

Here's the next chapter. And wow, I've gotten a lot of reviews. I didn't think I was that good at chapter stories for HG. Glad you guys like this so far. As usual, I only own Belinda Jordan. Oh, just so you guys know, I have **no** idea what the legalities for a custody battle are, so please bear with me in later chapters. Another thing was that I figured Jess knew about Scott from _Mended Fences_. I know it didn't say that Scott and Shelby told Jess about Scott's step mom, but I assume they must've have, otherwise, she probably wouldn't have been comfortable talking about Walt in front of him.

Scott ran his fingers through his hair for the umpteenth time. He didn't know what to do. He supposed he **should** call CPS, but the last time he had talked to them, he had been completely humiliated. He didn't want to go through that again. He wasn't sure if he could bear it. Meanwhile, the other Cliffhangers were watching him in concern.

"Hey, Shelby, is Scott okay?" Jess asked quietly.

"He's just freaked. He's had a bad experience with CPS," Shelby answered in the same tone.

"Did it have to do with his stepmother?" Jess asked.

"Yes," Shelby responded. Sophie and Susan came up behind Scott.

"Scott, you need to make a decision," Sophie told him.

"I don't know, Sophie. Youyou weren't there when they asked all those questionsit made me feel" Scott trailed off. Susan put a comforting hand on his arm.

"Scott, we can't tell you what to do, but we **will** support you," she told him. Scott inhaled, then exhaled sharply.

"Make the call," he stated. Sophie smiled at him, then went into Peter's office.


	9. The Elaine Angle

DISCLAIMER

Yep, you guessed it. This is another chapter. Everything but Belinda Jordan, some of the CPS officers, and Elaine's new flame, Stephen Conners belongs to Fox Family. I think I put that in the last chapter, but in case I didn't, this disclaimer goes for the previous one as well.

In a lavish house, an attractive youthful-looking woman with black hair lounged around on the couch. She took a sip of ice cold lemonade. This was the life. Lying around, being pampered, no kids to worry about…this was great. _I love it. No stress, no worries. But…I gotta admit, I miss Scotty_, she thought. Her thoughts drifted to the blond teenager. He had been the most fun she had ever had. Sneaking around, trying to make sure Martin didn't catch them as they went about their little secret. She sighed. Just then, she felt two hands around her neck.

"Hey, baby," Stephen Conners greeted, kissing her neck. She giggled.

"Hi, Stevie," she cooed. They kissed. Just then, they heard the doorbell. Elaine made a whining noise.

"I gotta see who it is, honey," Stephen told her. With a sigh, he walked up to the door.

"Yeah, what is it?" he asked.

"Is there a woman named Elaine here?" the man at the door questioned.

"Who wants to know?" Stephen responded.

"My name Matthew Willis with CPS," the man stated.

"Please, come in," Stephen invited. Matthew stepped inside.


	10. Memories And CPS

DISCLAIMER

It's still not mine. It still belongs to Fox Family. Except for Belinda of course. And Opal: I don't believe Elaine was ever pregnant in the series, but you're not crazy. And about the way Martin found out about Elaine in the series, I had forgotten about that when I wrote that particular chapter, but I'm going to use it for this story.

Back at Horizon, Scott paced back and forth. Where were they? Why was it taking them so long to get here? He just wanted to get everything over and done with. Unbidden, the memories came back.

_Scott had been asleep until the door opened._

"_Scotty? Scotty, are you up?" Elaine asked._

"_No. Not again," Scott groaned. The woman closed the door._

"_Elaine, no," Scott protested as she approached him._

"_Ssssshhhhh," Elaine warned, a finger to her lips. She pulled him upright and kissed him. The boy's face twisted in pain._

"_No," he moaned when she pulled back._

"_Sssssh. He'll hear us, Scotty," his stepmother warned._

"_Elaine, please don't make me doing this again. You promised to stop," Scott insisted._

"_Scotty, I never said that," Elaine stated, running her fingers through his hair._

"_Kiss me, Scotty. Come on. One little kiss," Elaine encouraged. The boy hesitated and his stepmother slapped him._

"_Kiss me**now**," she demanded. He leaned forward_

"Scott?" Sophie's voice broke through his reverie and Scott sighed in relief.

"They're here," she told him.

"Good. I just want to get this over with as soon as I can," Scott stated. With that, he followed her to Peter's office.

"Scott, I'm Don Silverman. Do you remember me?" the man asked.

"Yeah," Scott nodded.

"Okay, from what your mother tells me, this is a custody case and your allegations of abuse from your stepmother fueled your desire to be granted into her custody," Don recapped.

"Yeah," Scott confirmed. _They're not allegations. It really happened_, the boy thought furiously. However, he kept quiet.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen…"

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I ended it like this because I have absolutely **no** clue what the steps taken are. If you do, please tell me and I'll repost this chapter.


	11. What Scott Wants

DISCLAIMER

This isn't mine. It belongs to Fox Family. Well, you know, except for anybody you don't recognize. Those **are** mine. And thanks to Keke1 who gave me the information I'm using for these next few chapters.

Two days later, Scott found himself in a courtroom.

"Will the minor please step forward?" the judge, Christopher Wilkson requested. Nervously, Scott did so.

"Son, your mother has sued for sole custody. Before we begin, I'd like to hear from **you**," the man said.

"If I couldn't be at Horizon, I'd like to live with my mother," Scott said.

"This is outrageous! He's my son! He decided to live with me after the divorce!" Martin cried, jumping up.

"Yeah, and we all know how **that** ended up," Scott snapped, turning to face him.

"Mr. Barringer, Scott…please," Judge Wilkson said. "Now, Scott…please tell me why you think it'd be more beneficial to your welfare to be under your mother's care," he continued.

"A parent is supposed to love you, feed you, support you…and until the divorce he loved and supported me," Scott stated.

"Scott, nothing ever changed how I feel about you," Martin interrupted.

"'I don't know you. I don't know who you are anymore'. Isn't that what you said to me when I told you the truth about Elaine?" Scott demanded.

"Scott, when I said that"

"And when you decided you **did** believe me, you blamed me! Said it was **my** fault!" Scott interrupted.

"Calm down," Judge Wilkson stated dryly. Then, "I assume he's talking about the situation with his stepmother?" Before anyone could reply, a voice rang out.

"Okay, why am I here?" a voice demanded. Scott turned around. Suddenly, he couldn't breath. Everything seemed to swim. It was Elaine.


	12. Scott Finds Out

DISCLAIMER

You know this isn't mine, but Fox Family. Except for Christopher Wilkson and Stephen Conners. Those **are** mine. And thanks to Keke1 who gave me the information I'm using for these next few chapters. Oh, and I know I didn't say it in the last chapter, but Peter and Sophie are with Scott and his mom.

Scott watched as Elaine and some guy walked up to the judge. Scott stepped back, shrinking into his mother.

"Don't worry honey. We won't let her hurt you," Susan whispered.

"Yeah. You don't even have to look at her, bud," Peter added.

"Just us, Scott. It's why we're here," Sophie finished.

"Somebody had better start explaining," Elaine snapped.

"This is a custody hearing, Ms. Barringer," Judge Wilkson responded. "Now, according to Scott, **you**'**re** the reason why he wants to be placed back into his mother's custody," he continued. Scott glared at Elaine. Barringer was **his** name. **She** didn't deserve it.

"Whatever Scotty has told you, it's all lies. Martin loves Scotty dearly, but Scotty took it very hard when Martin married me. He blamed me for his parents divorce and turned to drugs," Elaine stated.

"No. I was using because you molested me; you said I couldn't tell…you made me dirty! You took my father from me! Even when he finally believed me about you, he said it was **my** fault!" Scott screamed.

"Look, I don't want to talk about what happened to you, Scott. If you couldn't get up enough guts to say 'no'" Martin began.

"See, this is what I mean, judge! She was the adult and she shouldn't have been coming into my room. He was supposed to protect me and he didn't," Scott interrupted.

"Okay, okay, everybody just calm down," Judge Wilkson said. "Now…Mr. Barringer, what were the circumstances in which you discovered that your wife was abusing your son?" he asked.

"Um, that's not important," Martin fudged.

"I think it is, Mr. Barringer," Judge Wilkson stated. The man muttered something intelligible.

"I'm sorry, what?" was the prompt. Martin muttered again.

"Mr. Barringer, you're going to have to speak up," the judge stated.

"I said, it was when we were making love! She called me Scotty and told me to kiss her," Martin responded. Scott could only stare.


	13. Recess Seductions

DISCLAIMER

Okay, okay, I know this is getting **really** long and I apologize. As usual, only the characters that aren't part of the regular series belongs to me. And I promise, we only have a few more chapters to go.

For a long time, no one said a word. Then, Scott lunged towards his father.

"You dirty rat! You told me you believed me after she left you! You said nothing about this to me!" he screamed. Peter quickly grabbed Scott by the waist.

"Scott, calm down," he stated.

"You dirty rat! After what she did, you still blamed me? I hate you! I hate you!" Scott screamed again, tears beginning to fall. Judge Wilkson banged on his gavel.

"Order! Order!" he exclaimed. Finally, everything was silent. "We'll take a thirty minute recess," the man continued. With that, everyone dispersed.

"I'm uhgonna get something to eat. Anybody want?" Scott offered.

"No, we're good," Sophie answered for herself and Peter.

"No thank you, honey," Susan added.

"'Kay," Scott shrugged. Then, he walked out. At the vending machines, he stared at the selections. He wasn't sure what he wanted. It all looked pretty good. At Horizon, they weren't allowed to eat junk food. Suddenly, he felt somebody's hand on his shoulder.

"Scotty," a voice whispered. Scott froze. "Scotty, can't you see that what you're doing is hurting your father?" Elaine asked.

"You don't care about my father. You only care about yourself, Skank," Scott responded. He was whipped around and she pressed him against the vending machine.

"**Don**'**t** talk to me like that, Scotty," Elaine warned.

"Get off me," Scott snarled, struggling against him. Her only reply was to press her body against his. His breathing became labored as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Ssssh. Ssshhh. It's okay, Scotty. Just tell the judge you blew everything out of proportion. Tell him you want to stay with Martin," Elaine whispered.

"No," Scott said thickly.

"Come now, Scotty. Don't be a fool," she said. Then, she kissed him roughly. The boy struggled against her and managed to push her way.

"Peter! Sophie!" he called. Elaine recovered and once again covered his body with hers. Suddenly, the woman felt herself being pulled away.

"Back off," a female voice growled. Elaine was turned around to see Sophie, Peter, and a uniformed officer.

"Oh, you are **so** lucky you even breathing," Horizon's counselor snapped. Just then, another officer came out.

"The judge has made his decision," he announced.


	14. The Decision

AUTHOR'S NOTEDISCLAIMER

Wow. I can't believe I've written fourteen chapters so far. I don't usually write so much. I had promised my Power Ranger readers that I wouldn't make another story so long, and I meant that for each category, so I apologize. However, we **are** nearing the end and for those of you who stayed tune, there will be a couple of surprise appearances. I hope you enjoy! I only own the characters you don't recognize. Everything else belongs to Fox Family.

At the officer's words, everybody froze. He had made a decision?

"Come on. Let's go hear what he has to say," Peter stated. With that, everyone walked back into the courtroom, Scott being flanked by Peter and Sophie.

"Everyone, please sit down," Judge Wilkson requested. Everyone did so. Elaine smirked at Scott and winked. He flinched and dropped his gaze.

"Now, is everyone going to tell me what that commotion in the hallway?" the man asked.

"She was all over me," Scott muttered.

"Who?" Judge Wilkson asked. The boy gestured to Elaine.

"Really?" the man asked. A nod was his only answer.

"Your honor, you said you had a decision," Stephen reminded him.

"Yes. We've reviewed the case, but before handing down my decision, Mrs. BarringerSusan, you live in New Mexico, how are you going to raise and support Scott?" the judge asked.

"Well, the best thing for him right now is to be in Horizon, where he can continue to heal. As for support, I'll send in money tuition and whatever expenses that may arise," Susan replied.

"I see," the judge said. "Mr. Barringer?" he continued.

"Well, I suppose he **has** to stay in Horizon. As for expenses, I'm already paying. And he had a chance to come home, but he didn't," Martin stated.

"Mmm-hmm," the judge said. Then, he looked out at the courtroom.

"In light of what I've heard and read in the reports I've gotten from Horizon, my decision is clear-cut. The minor, Scott Barringer, is to be placed into full custody of Susan Barringer, his mother and will continue to live at Horizon, until he is legally of age," Judge Wilkson stated. Scott laughed in relief and Peter and Sophie congratulated Susan.

"What? This is outrageous!" Martin exclaimed, jumping up. Scott began to walk out, but he was stopped by Elaine.

"Scotty, why did you do that? You've really hurt Martin," she oozed, putting a hand on her cheek.

"I did what was best for me. That's all there is to it," Scott stated. He once again started out, but she grabbed his arm.

"Scotty, I've missed you," Elaine whined, pulling him close and running her fingers through his hair.

"Get off me, Skank!" Scott cried, trying to jerk free. The woman pushed herself close and thenwas yanked back.

"That's it. You're under arrest for trying to seduce a minor," the officer who grabbed Elaine snapped. "You have the right to remain silent…" As Elaine was read her rights, Scott, Susan, Peter, and Sophie walked away. Martin brushed past everybody without looking at them. Stephen on the other hand, stopped the four from Horizon.

"Kid…I'm sorry. I honestly didn't know," he apologized. Scott nodded.

"It's okay. Like you said, you didn't know," the boy accepted. With that, they all left the courtroom, although, Stephen headed off in the opposite direction. As they walked out, Scott laughed.

"This is great! I feel free!" he cheered.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know this seems a bit rushed and stilted, and for that I apologize. I also apologize if the amount of time for the judge's decision isn't realistic. But take heart, one last chapter. Oh, by the way, I hope you enjoy the surprise appearances in the upcoming chapter.


	15. Graduation

DISCLAIMER

Last chapter folks! Anything or anybody you don't recognize from the series is **mine**, but you can borrow them if you want, as long as you give proper credit where it's due. And I know I didn't put it inI forgot, but Belinda knew about Scott's court date because Peter told her. You'll find out why as soon as you proceed to the story. I also apologize for the mistake in Katherine's age. I said she was sixteen, but I was reminded that she was seventeen, probably older since she's graduating.

Two days later, the main lodge of Horizon had been transformed into from its woodsy interior to a room of elegance. Hannah gasped.

"Oh, wow," she breathed.

"Yeah, it looks pretty classy," Juliette agreed.

"Oh, I don't know. A couple streamers and balloons can brighten any place, even a trailer," David joked. Daisy laughed and even Ezra cracked a smile.

"Oh, you guys," Katherine laughed. They went over to the punch table where Scott and Shelby were manning the refreshments.

"So, Scott, how'd it go?" Daisy wondered in her dry way.

"It went great. Mom's got full custody, the skank's in jail, I've got my girl…I don't know what could be better," Scott laughed.

"That's great," Katherine congratulated.

"Yeah, way to go, man," Ezra added.

"It's about time you had some good luck, Meat," Auggie stated. Meanwhile, Belinda was talking to Peter and Sophie.

"So, how'd the hearing go?" she wondered.

"It went great. Scott's mother gained full custody," Peter answered.

"Now remember, you said I can write a story about it," Belinda reminded.

"No names though," Sophie reminded back. Just then, a boy in a tux walked in.

"Oop. I gotta go get Katherine," Peter said. With that, he walked up to the refreshment table.

"Kat. Someone's here to see you," he told the graduating girl.

"Who?" Katherine wondered. She turned around. Then, just like at her prom, she covered her mouth, exclaiming Hank's name. Then, she ran to him.

"Oh, my gosh! What are you doing here?" she wondered.

"Peter called. He said he didn't think I should miss this," Hank Ferris replied. "And he was right," he added. They proceeded to talk.

"Okay, graduates, please get in line!" Peter called a few minutes later. The graduates did as they were told. He then began calling out names. One-by-one, the students came up and took their diplomas. No one even noticed when a woman with red hair walked in and took a spot in the back.

"Katherine Cabot," Peter called. Everyone clapped heartily, but the Cliffhangers and Hank were the loudest.

"All right, Kat!" Ezra cried. After a few more names, they had a complete line.

"I present to you, the Horizon Class of 2000," Peter announced proudly. Again, everyone clapped furiously. The students walked back down and mingled among their classmates.

"Kat?" a voice asked. For the second time that evening, Katherine gasped excitedly.

"Oh, my gosh! Hannah!" she exclaimed. The two hugged.

"What are you doing here? How did you know?" Katherine wondered.

"Peter called me. He knew I wouldn't want to miss this," Hannah Barns responded.

"I don't believe this. I **finally** graduated," Katherine grinned. Meanwhile, Sophie was talking with Belinda.

"So, do you have any idea what you're going to write about?" Sophie wondered.

"Yeah," Belinda replied. "I'm going to say that there are some schools which don't really help kids get back on track, and there are schools that **do** help the kids. I'm going to say that these kids face a lot of adversityabuse, custody battlesbut that they can overcome them, even graduate like normal kids," she continued.

"Can't wait. I'd love to read it," Sophie stated.

"I'll send you the very first copy," Belinda promised. They smiled at each other.

THE END

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know I didn't have a scene where Peter calls Hannah or Hank, but they didn't have a scene where he called Hank in "Because I Love You" either.


End file.
